


Cats and Dogs for Christmas?

by Turtlelady9



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/F, Family moment prompt, Fluff, Girlfriends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 17:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtlelady9/pseuds/Turtlelady9
Summary: Carter wants a puppy for Christmas and Cat considers finally indulging him. Basically family fluff!





	Cats and Dogs for Christmas?

On Sunday morning a few weeks before Christmas, Cat sits behind the desk in her home office and stares blankly at the computer screen in front of her as an overly excited Kara runs in with yells that startle her.

"Cat! Cat! I just got off the phone with Adam and he helped me figure it out. Carter wants a puppy for Christmas!"

Cat licks her lips, but keeps a straight face as she very seriously turns her roller chair and replies, "Actually, I already know that, Kara. But, I still don't know whether or not it's truly a good idea to get him one."

Kara looks at the open pet-finder pages on Cat's computer screen as she questions, " _How do you know?_   _Why_ _not_?"

"Well, Carter's asked for a puppy for every birthday and every Christmas the last five years. Until last year, he shuffled back and forth between his dad's house and mine so much that I thought it wasn't a very feasible idea. Now, he's already thirteen going on fourteen. He's starting high school next August. It's almost too much responsibility, Kara. Who will take care of it while he is at school and we are at work?"

Kara excitedly answers, " _Easy_ , _peasy!_  We can house train him together, but also take turns feeding, walking and watching the little furball! Maybe even hire a dog walker?"

Cat protests, "BUT, _we_ will be _stuck_ with the dog full-time ourselves in a few years when he goes off to college!"

Kara pouts back, "Honestly, Cat, you doubt that we will be in love with that little ball of fluff ourselves by the time those days roll around?"

Cat half smirks at Kara as she continues to challenge her, "While I'm beyond certain you will be, _darling,_ I very, very begrudgingly just may be. Frankly, it's all a big unknown. The puppy will be a much bigger dog than a tiny ball of fluff by the time Carter leaves for college!"

"Still, at least he doesn't want a kitten!"

Cat rolls her eyes at that statement before she very seriously without a hint of sarcasm suggests, "What if I want a _sweet_ little kitten to be _smitten_ with, Kara?"

"Wow! Really?!? Do you?!? Hmm, they are maybe a little easier to maintain than puppies and much more gentle unlike my _personal_ _human_ _feline_."

Cat grabs something from the desk behind her, leans up and playfully smacks Kara hard across the chest with today's rolled up _National_ _City_ _Tribune_ copy. Cat moves her chair a little too and Kara's sock accidentally gets caught under one of the roller balls of Cat's home office chair. Kara falls back down on the carpet and holds her chest as she feigns injury. She pretends to be out of breath for a moment.

Her sock gets ripped as it's pulled off her foot as Cat stands up and moves the chair more. For about thirty seconds, Cat stares down at her klutzy super girlfriend's overdramatic and ridiculous antics before she just walks the few steps over to Kara, carefully sits down and straddles her lap. She hysterically laughs as she holds her own hand over Kara's that grips her chest and entwines Kara's other hand with her own.

Kara sighs and huffs out, "Okay. I guess I deserved that! I know how much you hate cat puns. And, I must admit I am _super_ smitten with my _human_ kitten even when I usually _can't_ _control_ her. My poor sock though got pulled apart like a cat pulling at twine."

Cat laughs and lets go of Kara's hands and leans down and messily kisses Kara as she runs her hands through Kara's long curly tresses too now.

After about a minute, Cat breaks their heated kiss, coughs and asks, "Good thing I got you new socks for Christmas. Anyways, darling, did Adam happen to mention what he wanted for Christmas when you spoke with him?"

A starry-eyed Kara catches her breath herself. "Umm, uhh, he says money is always nice, but he kind of wants a puppy _too_? I know that it's a little weird because he's a lot older now. I guess your ex never let him get one as his stepmom is allergic. He says if you will actually buy Carter a dog maybe he can tag along while we look and we can all help him pick one out too."

Cat laughs again and agrees Adam can join them as they look for a dog for Carter.

When Cat unexpectedly picks up Carter from school on the Friday afternoon about a week before Christmas in her actual car versus a company towncar, he's very suspicious about what's going on. Cat drives down the alleyway behind one of National City's largest animal shelters to surprise her youngest son. As they pull up to the back of a large warehouse type building, Carter spots both Kara and his big brother Adam smile and talk to each other outside. He's happy to see them, but he is still really unsure about what is happening here.

As soon as Carter steps out of the car and hears dogs barking he yells, "Oh, wow! Mom, are you really letting me get a puppy?"

Cat smiles and answers, "Yes--well--I think so. Let's see if any of these animals here are _worthy_ of becoming the newest Grant family addition."

Carter, Kara and Adam all laugh as Cat leads the way inside with her signature _Chop_ , _chop_ summons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year 2018 SuperCat family! 
> 
> I know this is late for Christmas and short and I hope to have the next chapter up in a week or so. Publishing this chapter now as the draft is about to expire. I'm open to any ideas on dog and cat breeds and names?


End file.
